


Oh, The Places You'll Nut

by valerian_valentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Humor, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dave Strider is a luxury few can afford. Luckily for Karkat, he's the one who set the price range because he's literally Dave Striders Manager.Except, he'd really like it if Dave would stop being so horny all the damn time.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Oh, The Places You'll Nut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schedules were made to be ignored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638650) by [valerian_valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine). 



How did Karkat get himself in this situation? Tied up in a celebrities bedroom while said celebrity parties with all of his friends and probably makes a complete fool of himself because Karkat isn’t out there making sure he doesn’t say the wrong shit because he’s a complete dumbass. Not a half dumbass, not a quarter dumbass, a whole, complete dumbass.

He should have some more faith in Dave. He did spend months preparing for this exact moment, making sure absolutely no one would catch them but Karkat was still fucking nervous. He couldn’t help but worry about the possibility that someone sees him like this and he knows that anxiety will only get worse as the night goes on. He doesn’t know exactly what Dave had planned but he knew it would be terrifying and involve a blindfold. Fuck, he was so fucking stupid, he should have quit his job the second he noticed he was getting a crush on his fucking client..

But Dave did treat him well. Romantically, sexually, emotionally, mentally and financially. He always spoiled him with gifts that would seem inconspicuous in the eyes of fans, he always listened when he ranted, he took him on wonderfully romantic dates that were 100% private, he managed to rock his fucking world almost every day. He’d say something cheesy like ‘he tore him apart at night and put him back together in the day’ but that didn’t accurately describe it. He would take care of him, constantly. He would let him break himself into pleasure filled pieces and then helped him put himself back together. Dave never did any of the breaking. He knew he wasn’t trusted with that task just yet, he was only allowed to make sure Karkat had a time and place to break down and it was that level of gentle care that left Karkat’s heart fluttering.

He was so fucking in love with Dave.

He shouldn’t be! God fucking forbid the day the press finds out, his life would be ruined! Dave would get a slap on the wrist at most but Karkat? A gay man with a managing career? He would never be able to get another job ever again, he would constantly be harassed, people would think he’s easy to get in bed or something equally dehumanizing. He’d spend the rest of his life organizing weddings for homophobic chicks that wants a gay best friend and maybe get some work for LGBT+ people but it wouldn’t be liveable. All of these facts should discourage him, make his feelings diminish but they just didn’t. He wondered in bed for hours if this was just some kink, if sneaking around like this just turned him on and that’s why he stuck with Dave but then he’d see the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at him and he just… He loved him. He loved Dave Strider.

He loved Dave Strider, the handsome man that made sure he ate breakfast every morning and reminded him that the world wouldn’t fall apart if they stayed in bed for a few more seconds, helped him take care of himself even when it was hard and he felt like giving him, the beautiful man that spent hours ranting about fictional cities in fictional places, the man that spent hours rambling about video games, skateboards, the newest and latest thing that he was interested in, the house he spent talking about bones and archaeology with this look of wonder on his face.. He loved that man but holy shit was he fucking insane.

Seriously, who the ever loving fuck ties their secret significant other in their bedroom while they have a huge party?! What kinda idiotic maniac does that?! Anyone could just stroll on in and see Karkat in this stupid fucking position and there would be no fucking denying what was going on, they could just snap a fucking picture and Karkat wouldn’t be able to do anything! Well, he could… Dave kept the shears right within his reach but far away enough that they weren’t a hazard but Dave said to only use them in emergencies… Wait, that did classify as an emergency! Jesus, only ten minutes into being tied up and he was already slipping into his bottom bitch attitude. This was ridiculous. He was one of the most successful managers right now and yet here he was, managing NOTHING! He better get so much fucking praise and compliments for this.

He tried adjusting his position but could only move a few inches, three at most, reminding him of what kind of position he was in. A spreader bar was strapped to his thighs, keeping them wide open but luckily didn’t stretch his legs too much while four ropes kept him tied to the bed posts, allowing him barely any movement. There was a pillow stuffed under his stomach, holding him up perfectly and provided him just the right amount of comfort he needed during this time but it was rubbing against his cock so  _ wonderfully _ . He knew Dave made sure that would happen, he loved ‘catching’ him in humiliating positions and just the thought of being caught humping a pillow filled him with shame and embarrassment, his ears feeling hot just from the idea. He would love to see Daves reaction though, love to see him watch him slowly grind against a pillow between his legs, maybe wear the cuff and collar set he got him for Valentine's day. That would be one way to get Dave to stop in his tracks. 

He couldn’t help the quiet moan slip out of his mouth when his hips rutted against the pillow, the cool fabric making an excellent and perfect feeling spike through his spine. He silently thanked Dave for providing him with a gag. A simple silicone ball gag that he could bite down on and chew. Dave had noticed that he tended to grind his teeth so this was his solution. Kinky fucker. Well, Karkat was participating in this, which also made him a kinky fucker. Whatever. The point was, he was having fun, chewing on the gag and just relaxing while the sound of muffled voices started lulling him into a deep sort of meditation type state. He hated being alone and exposed but knowing he could just cut his way out if he needed Dave was reassuring to him. He also had a little remote next to the shears that he could easily grab and press the big, pink button on and have Dave there in seconds. Bless technology. The remote sent a vibration notification to Dave's phone, signalling that Karkat needed assistance and they ensured it would work for tonight. Having their safe words and precautions was going to be extremely important for the next few hours.

How long has Dave been gone? A few hours? Minutes? His sense of time was starting to get warped and he knew he was falling into a false sense of security. Dave was going to be gone just long enough to where Karkat started humping this fucking pillow and he’d get to walk in on it. He just  _ knew _ that's what was going to happen and he hated it. He just needed more patience than Dave but that was fucking impossible. The guy was a hyperactive dickwad that couldn’t focus for the life of him but he could outwait anyone when it came to seeing Karkat do embarrassing shit that he deemed hot. The fucker waited  _ three months _ for him to finally give in and let him eat his ass out. The wait was definitely worth it, Dave had been so fucking desperate that he went right to business and ended up making him cum ten times that day, all just from ass eating. Although, they had to just buy a new table. It had seen too many things. They made sure it had a merciful death though, an honourable funeral.

Karkat  _ knew _ he was doing exactly what Dave wanted, he knew his hips kept twitching and rutting against the stupid fucking pillow but he just couldn’t stop, his muscles were already moving by themselves and it felt so good. Not a mind numbing hot pleasure, but like a really good itch and he knew Dave was going to walk in any second and make fun of him but he just  _ couldn’t stop _ . He needed the contact, he needed the stimulus and he was really fucking starting to missing Daves presence. Sure, he was sitting on his bed, in his room, in his mansion but it wasn’t the same without Dave there, whispering about how fucking slutty he looked. Instead of pleasure, the words filled him with shame and not the kinky kind. He knew he looked stupid like this. He knew he looked like a horny teenager just trying to get their rocks off in the stupidest way possible and he was going to end up making a mess and ruining Dave’s plans and fuck, this was just so stupid. He looked stupid too. He couldn’t see himself but if he could, he would be making fun of himself. He didn’t even look good in one of the sexiest positions, that’s how fucking ugly and stupid he was.

There door opened and the noise got so much fucking louder. People sounded like they were right in front of the door, just fucking conversing but the sound was gone quickly and a quiet, familiar sigh filled the absence of noise. His feelings got replaced with fear and embarrassment even though he knew it was just Dave and Dave had seen him in much more embarrassing situations but he was still scared of judgement.    
“Fuck…” Dave’s voice whispered and there was the all too familiar click of his heels on the expensive flooring, probably scratching it up. “Look at you.” Dave practically purred, standing just in the corner of his eye, his face out of sight which was absolutely killing him. Dave’s red dress sparkled enticingly in the low lighting, reflecting the light wonderfully but in a humble way. It wasn’t covered in glitter but it still caught the eye just as much. It was a dress that he could easily say he was being modest in but everyone knew he wasn’t. He was showing off, as always and he should be showing off. His dress clung to his body, showing his broad shoulders and slim waist which he knew was defined even more by the waist trainer he had on under that dress. His long, beautiful legs peeked from under the dress’s slits, two on each side to really show off both legs equally,and both legs were most definitely much more defined by the matching red heels he wore which also sparkled oh so slightly. Dave Strider and his stupid sparkling… He always looked like he was trying to attract crows which, knowing him, wouldn’t be a surprise.

Dave’s cold hands startled him, making him jump just a bit but he immediately relaxed into the touch with an embarrassing whine that was thankfully muffled by the gag but he knew Dave heard it.

“I can’t get my mind off you...Being out there while knowing you’re in here, doing this just for me is near painful. It’s like knowing you have a secret basement filled with treasure but not sharing it with anyone despite wanting to brag… Fuck, I want to brag about you so badly, Karkat.. I want to show you off to the world, show everyone how fucking blessed I am to have a boyfriend like you, how  _ spoiled _ my life is just because I get to have you in my bed like this, all tied up and pretty… You have no idea how thankful I am for this, how much I adore just seeing you like this. It’s not just the sexiness, it’s not just how fucking amazing you look, it’s the trust.. The trust you give me and continue to give me even when I fuck up.  _ That _ is what gets me going the most. That and your killer body.” He chuckled, running his hands down Karkat's back and grabbed his ass, just squeezing it. “You work out so much.. I’m telling you baby, I can make you a star.” He whispered, laughing at his own joke, knowing full well Karkat would yell at him if he wasn’t gagged right now.

“Shit… Karkles, you bastard, now I’m fuckin’ hard. This is a form fitting dress, how the hell am I supposed to go back out there with a boner?” Dave teased with fake anger, lightly hitting Karkats ass as a ‘punishment’ before he slowly unclipped the gag from behind his head, running his cold fingers along his jawline as he took it off, making sure to lightly massage his aching jaw.

He took a deep breath once the gag was off and let himself have a couple seconds before he spoke up. “Fuck me.” He demanded, nearly whining when Dave sat on the bed, his face still right out of his line of sight but his pretty shoulders were now visible. A signature Strider move was to wear a dress without straps on it, it added some comedic effect when he pulled it up and it added to his ‘funny and quirky’ personality when he showed shit down it.

“Such a tempting offer, Karkitty, but I have something much better planned for you.” Dave gently ran his fingers through his hair, his manicured nails lightly scratching his scalp. Despite Dave’s insistence, Karkat made sure the nail artist kept them short. Long nails just freaked him out and they wouldn’t look good with his current dress. Karkat might be a bottom bitch for the Dave Strider but there was no way in hell that was going to stop him from doing his job and making sure Dave looked as perfect as possible.

“I love seeing you like this. Fuck, thank you so much for letting me have this.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead and before Karkat knew it, he was being gently re-positioned so his mouth was inches from Dave's barely contained dick. Right. The fucker didn’t wear underwear with this dress. Idiot. Instead of complaining, he opened his mouth obediently and waited for Dave to lift up the stupid dress and fuck his face. He knew Dave wanted to fuck his face, Dave always wanted to fuck his face, the guy was just too much of a pussy to ask… Which was fair because he tried to do it once without warning him first and that was an interesting trip to the doctors. Nothing too terribly bad happened, just some really bad bruising and a long, lengthy discussion on what was acceptable in the bedroom and what was not.

Dave’s dick twitched in front of him when he opened his mouth and he couldn’t help the way his mouth watered. He knew it was weird, he knew it was super crazy weird, but he loved Dave’s cock in general. Yeah, there were times when he was like ‘that is the ugliest thing I have ever seen’ but honestly, who hasn’t thought that when looking at a dick? But in general, he loved Dave’s cock.. And the body attached to it was pretty okay too, it did pay the bills very well. He kept his mouth wide open while Dave moved his dress to the side, exposing his hard cock and he made his throat relax when Dave gently grabbed a handful of his hair and used his other hand to guide his dick into his mouth. The first taste was always the worst and it made Karkat's tongue recoil but he pushed it out, laying it flat against his bottom row of teeth to provide protection. Dave slowly started thrusting in and out of his mouth, moving at a slow and gentle pace, reminding Karkat that this was going to be a loooong night.

He while Dave started fucking his mouth, he let his mind wonder onto more important things like his schedule and what he was planning on doing tomorrow. Tomorrow was a nice slow day which was good because he was going to be absolutely wrecked after this party. He and Dave discussed it for a while beforehand and they agreed they wouldn’t do anything too extreme just to ensure Karkat would be able to walk properly afterwards just in case someone wanted to talk to him while the party was going on. The already established a couple of cover stories as well just in case people started questioning them. You know, if they decided to go into the criminal business, they would do a pretty good job. Karkat was good at organizing and getting information out of people, he was strong and scary, he had a lot of friends and resources, he was an excellent negotiator and he had experience in fighting. Dave was pretty, strong, flexible and fuck was he good with words. Karkat never wrote his speeches or scripts despite what the media said, it was always Dave, Karkat just proof read them. The guy had a way with people, he could just manipulate them and find out whatever he needed at the drop of a hat which came in handy during everyday celebrity life as long as nobody looked too hard at him which they didn’t. He was just a charming guy, there was no reason to find him suspicious.

Man, he loved bondage. With his arms and legs tied up, he wasn’t expected to do anything besides open up his throat and take it and that’s exactly how he liked his sex to be.. Sometimes. He wasn’t a pillow prince. He really wasn’t! He just enjoyed being lazy! He did so much for Dave on the daily, he deserved to get some spoiling. He should probably pay more attention when he was getting his face fucked but he really couldn’t care less until Dave started getting close. Honestly, through the many times he’s had sex with Dave, he’s learned to just tune out all talking until he gets close because  _ thats _ when the good noises start. His moans get deep and recently he’s been getting loud, sounding so fucking beautiful every time he cums and he has to hold back the urge to take out his phone and record the noise for the late nights when Dave doesn’t want to do anything which was rare. Speaking of rare, what should they have for dinner tomorrow? Steak?

“Karkat, fuck..” Dave’s voice pulled him out of his trance and he realized how ridiculous he must’ve looked. Drool was starting to drip down his chin and this face fucking session was getting pretty fucking messy. He tried to look up at Dave but there was a dick stuck in his throat and straining his eyes like that was giving him a headache but Dave seemed to notice what he was trying to do and pulled out, lifting Karkat's head up so he could look at him properly.

There was his beautiful star. He smiled when he made eye contact with Dave, unable to stop himself. They did an excellent job on his makeup today, definitely got the perfect amount of glitter even though it would be a pain to take off. Next time, he’ll tell them to keep the eyeliner off and use some softer colors to make his albino traits really pop out. If they weren’t going to use Dave’s unconventional attractiveness to their advantage, what was the point? But, his stupid manager brain started shutting off the longer he looked at Dave. His cheeks were flushed and he had the most adorable desperate look on him that made Karkat's dick ache with want.

“You have no idea how hard it is to not cancel the entire party right now. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, you look like the god of lust and love just staring at me. So many words come to mind just to describe your beauty but none of them fit properly, holy shit Karkles.. Fuck, the second I walked down the hallway, my dick started getting hard and once I opened the door and saw you just obediently laying in bed for me, I almost fucking jizzed all over my dress. It would’ve been ruined and we’d have to lie to the cleaners again. Make them sign a non disclosure agreement probably, I should do that next time I run into them.” Dave started going off on a ramble, his pretty eyes staring back at him beautifully. He was wearing those thick, dorky sunglasses he always had to wear when he didn’t have his shades on, the ones with the weird light reflection because they doubled as glasses that protected his eyes from the harsh light of screens and shit, he always looked like a huge dork with those on.

Karkat just leaned into Dave’s touch instead of answering, wanting desperately for his brain to just shut off already. He was tired of thinking in strategies, tired of thinking like a manager, he wanted to think like Dave’s boyfriend. He wanted his biggest responsibility to be pleasing Dave and not making sure his career doesn’t go in the trash. Honestly, he sometimes wishes he could just live as Dave’s boyfriend. Never have to go out and do something because Dave has people that can do that for him, never have to go shopping by himself or worry about price, never having to worry about press or paparazzi, never having to worry about… Anything involving Dave’s career as long as Dave was happy but he wouldn’t trade their current life for anything. He loved being his manager.

“-like, no one ever talks about that. I think it’s pretty weird. Oh fuck, we were in the middle of sex! Damn it!” Dave cursed and stroked his cock a couple of times before he stuck it back in Karkat's mouth, fucking his face once again. “I gotta buy myself a shock collar and just let you shock me every time I go off during sexy times… Actually, I should do that, that’d be hooo- fuuuuuck..” Dave’s sentence trailed off into a moan when Karkat closed his mouth and swallowed around his cock, creating a suction that Dave happily fucked into, his red dress tickling and scratching Karkat's nose. It smelled like Dave’s ‘I’m sexy and I’m trying to seduce someone’ perfume which was nice. He’d have to ask who he was trying to seduce later, see if it worked.

A few minutes passed before the familiar bitter taste of Dave’s cum leaked down his throat. He was definitely adding more fruit to Dave’s diet, this was getting out of hand. Dave pulled out a bit early, getting cum on his face as well and he prepared himself for the whining and argument that was definitely going to follow.

“O-Oh fuck…” Dave moaned, holding Karkat's face in his hands and just stood there, panting for a couple of seconds before he started the argument. “I don’t wanna clean-”

“Dave,” Karkat swallowed, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “Dave, I’m not going to sit in here with your jizz on my face for the rest of the night. I don’t want crunchy skin.”

“Crunchy skin, new band name. But you look so fucking hot! What if I took a pi-”

“No pictures!” Karkat reminded him sternly of their first rule. Dave would never actually take a picture of them having sex, never take a picture of himself having sex but the argument was always fun to have and seeing Dave get all bratty and pouty right after domming his ass did funny things to his chest and dick.

“But baaaabe!” Dave pouted, wiggling his head back and forth like that would help him out, even stomping his foot. “What if I get into a tragic,” Here we go. “, accident and my dick falls off and I’ll never be able to cum on your face again! How will I remember what my favorite boy's face looks like covered in my cum? ‘Sides, you look like such a slut and I love it.” Dave grinned, grabbing the microfiber cloth on their nightstand.

“Mhm, you seem so heartbroken, how will you ever survive.” He commented monotonously and waited for his face to be cleaned off by the soft cloth, his neck starting to hurt from holding it up at such a weird angle.

“You are so mean to me, Crab babe.” Dave sighed dramatically, starting to gently clean off Karkats face, gently holding his chin with his thumb and index finger. “Never let me take pictures when you’re like this, always so mean! How will I remember your pretty face forever and ever? What about when I go on trips and I can’t see your face in between my legs?” He presented his age-old argument as usual, giving Karkat a cute pout.

“When was the last time you went on a trip without me? Oh, never? Right, that’s what I thought. Besides,” He stuck his tongue out, licking Dave’s thumb, making direct eye contact. “I like how desperate you get when you don’t have proper porn material.. Like the way you pound my ass, bend me half and just fuck me like I’m a toy.” He cooed, rolling his eyes when he was done. “How's the party going, brat?”

Dave just smiled, leaning down and kissing him gently. “Says the brat. It’s going well, everyone is having fun and staying safe and the party shouldn’t even be on your mind right now, buttercup. In here, you are sexy boyfriend Karkat who begs me for my cock, not sexy manager Karkat who pretends not to want my cock. You see, both Karkats are just thinking about me and my cock and right now, you’re not thinking about me or my cock which I think is blasphemy.” He ranted, reaching into their nightstand drawer to get the toys he wanted to use. “How are you feeling, sexy boyfriend Karkat?” He questioned, a subtle way to ask him if he was ready to be blindfolded.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready. He sort of forgot about that part while Dave was fucking his face and it made him scared again, filing him with fear that someone, anyone could just use him like this. “Tell me no one is coming in here while you put it on.”

Dave nodded and gently guided Karkats body back into it’s previous and much more comfortable position, adjusting the ropes before he started putting on the blindfold, moving slowly. “No one is coming in here besides me.There are two security guards at the end of the hallway, no one is even going to come down here without making a fuss and I’m paying these schmucks more than just pocket change for me so they can’t be bribed. No one can even see the door, I had the room soundproofed months ago and tested it myself. I also have multiple lawyers on stand by just in case someone does manage to get inside and see you, they will be hit with a lawsuit so hard they won’t even be able to afford being homeless.  _ No one  _ is going to slander my baby's reputation.” He whispered, rubbing reassuring circles on his back once the blindfold was on.

The blindfold was soft and a bit comforting, making his tense muscles slowly begin to relax. Dave had everything handled. He had backup plans even when he was absolutely sure his first plan wouldn’t fail, he had backups to his backups, everything was okay. No one was going to find him or even know about this and if they did, they absolutely wouldn’t be able to speak a damn word about Karkat or Dave ever again. He couldn’t help but feel safe and comforted by the fact Dave was willing to go such extreme lengths just to see Karkat tied up. He could have him tied up any time of the week if he just asked and he most definitely would have done this even if Dave didn’t take as many precautions. All of this felt like Dave was doing it for  _ him _ not the other way around. It was weird and made him feel guilty but also special.

He gasped when something cold and  _ very _ hard pushed against his hole, flushing when he realized he had spaced out. “D-Dave….” He murmured, relaxing when Dave kissed in between his shoulder blades but tensed right back up as the toy started pushing in. It wasn’t like he wasn’t prepared for it or anything, it was just chilly and kind of overwhelming now that he couldn’t see properly. The toy was small and covered in silicone, hiding the hard metal insides of it. He knew the toy almost instantly and he wanted to shout at Dave for bringing it out. It was a fucking app controlled vibrator. The app itself was disguised as a sort of game and you didn’t even have to keep the app open to adjust the vibrations. You just had to keep it running in the background and could make the vibrations adjust in intensity via the volume buttons which he fucking hated. They tried the toy a couple of times and every time Dave managed to catch him completely off guard with it.

Dave had talked about wanting to use the app in a public place while Karkat played with the toy in private and he really should have seen this situation coming but when the toy turned on to a low steady vibration that was actually pretty relaxing, he still felt shocked but apparently, that wasn’t the only toy that he was going to be tortured with. Dave’s hand wandered down from it’s position on his back and went in between his thighs, just feeling around, playing with his cock which had started to grow flaccid and cupping his balls, squeezing them lightly.

“I’m gonna put a fleshlight here… It’s going to massage your dick but I’m putting the remote to it right in your hand just in case it gets to be too much, okay?” Dave asked quietly, slipping a small remote into his hand. “Get me as soon as you want it all to stop, I will happily cancel this entire shindig and come to you, you know that.” He reassured him while a slight cold and lube covered fleshlight enveloped his cock, his hips automatically rocking into the sex toy which was perfectly positioned to push against the pillow below him. Fuck. This was going to be such a long, long night.

“Holy shit…. I can’t wait to come back here and see you fucking into that stupid toy and moaning like a bottom bitch. I’m shocked you’re ever in any sort of position other than this want, bent over and needy for someone, anyone to put their cock in you. Are you my cute little cock whore? Little slut? Do I need to get you a collar and a leash and let people use you like a portable glory hole?” Karkat felt his ears get warmer as Dave spoke, slowly shaking his head and he could just hear the smirk creeping into Dave’s voice. “Right, I forgot. You’re only a slut for my cock. Bet you’re always thinking about it, always wanting me to just fuck you. You like getting fucked by a man in heels? Maybe instead of letting people use you, I use you as my personal cock warmer. Push you on your knees and make you keep my cock nice and warm in that pretty mouth of yours while I talk to important people. God, everyone would want a piece of you, absolutely everyone but they don’t deserve a pretty cock warmer like you.” Dave rambled, his hands grabbing and massaging his ass and thighs while he talked. Karkat could feel his cock start getting hard again the more Dave insulted him and the more he was grabbed and before he knew it, he was whining and forgetting all about what was going on the other side of the door. The only thing that mattered was Dave.

“As much as I love hearing my whore beg for me, I can’t let anyone else know about my beautiful toy. Open up.” Karkat opened his mouth wide for Dave, flinching when silicone met his tongue but stayed still otherwise, listening to Dave fasten it shut. When it was secure in place, he lightly bit down on it, testing the resistance like he didn’t just have it in his mouth a few minutes ago. 

“Such a good toy. I’ll be back soon, whore, make sure you keep the bed warm and don’t worry about cumming. You can cum as much as you want and in fact, I encourage it.” Dave kissed his head before getting up, the sound of his heels going further and further away. “Be a good boy, just relax and I’ll be back shortly.” He heard some shuffling around before a kiss noise and the sound of the door opening then shutting.

He would delve into another long mental rant about how he ended up like this but the vibrator just turned on full power and the fleshlight was massaging his dick so his thoughts were out the fucking window as he started moaning and fucking into the toy, letting his worries and anxieties just melt away and get replaced by world rocking pleasure and thoughts of Dave.


End file.
